marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman
Bobby Drake / Iceman * Alicia Masters - they meet in Two-In-One #76 * Amanda Sefton - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Angel - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nickname: "Flyboy" (X-Men #4) * Ant-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55) * Apocalypse - Enemy: major villain (from X-Factor #19) * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Beast - founders of X-Men and Defenders and X-Factor. Nicknames: "Musclebound" (X-Men #4), "Hankster" (#2.38), "Blue" (#2.70) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53) * Black Widow - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Blob - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #3) * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - X-Factor liberates baby Nathan during Inferno and adopted him, later allies against Genosha * Caliban - Ally: they were in X-Factor together - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Callisto ''- Enemy: Callisto again attacks the X-Men (U #293) * Cannonball - members of X-Men (until #2.79) * Captain America - occasional allies (e.g. X-Men #2.55) * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Ruskie" (U X-Men #283). * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Cyclops - founders of X-Men. Nickname: "Fearless Leader" (U X-Men #288) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Domino - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Doug Ramsey - the X-Men make a toast to Cypher in U X-Men #299 * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - they have to join forces in U X-Men #281-282, but later she takes over his mind (#314) * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Gambit - X-Men members (U X-Men #280-350) * Gargoyle - both were core members of Defenders * Giant-Man - they fight together in Two-In-One #76 * Havok - they allied in the Krakoa battle, and later other crossovers * Hawkeye - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55) * Human Torch - some team meetups * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3 and X-Men #2.55) * Jean Grey - founders of X-Men * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - Enemy: arch enemy * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''only knew her through Scott * Magik - the X-Men save her life in Russia (X-Men #2.17-19) * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men - ''Ally. in Legion Quest (#2.41) * Marrow - members of X-Men (from #2.70) * Mastermind - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Moondragon - both were core members of Defenders * Multiple Man - they meet in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), and X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - often teamed up ever since Krakoa (GS X-Men) * Polaris - occasional X-allies since silver age * Psylocke - X-Men members (#280 - 2.78) * Pyro - the X-Men discuss the death of Pyro in #2.108 * Rachel Summers - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Rictor - Rictor was trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - X-Men together (first in U X-Men #280). Nickname: "Mississippi Marauder" (X-Men #2.30) * Quicksilver - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Reed Richards - many team meetups * Rictor - he was trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Sabretooth - Wolverine tells Bobby about Sabretooth (X-Men UL #15) * Sauron - they tangle in U X-Men #346 * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Selene - Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - they meet at the wedding of Jean and Scott (X-Men #2.30) * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Siryn - they battled on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - occasional allies * Storm - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - allies Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Susan Richards - some team meetups * The Thing - they worked together in Two-In-One #76 and elsewhere. Nickname: "Benjy" (X-Men #2.48) * Thor - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Toad - Enemy: classic foe of the X-Men (from #4) * Trish Tilby - they meet as she covers X-Factor (e.g issue #14) and at the mansion in X-Men #2.70-2.71 * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Vanisher - Enemy: classic foe of the X-men (from #2) * Valkyrie - both were core members of Defenders * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Warlock - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Wasp - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #53 and X-Men #2.55) * Wolfsbane - they meet during the Genosha X-Tinction events (Uncanny X-Men #272) * Wolverine - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280)